The widely used turbine engine, for example, the turbine engine used in aircrafts, generally employs a compressor and a turbine having a multi-stage structure to increase the internal pressure within the engine, and implements combustion in cooperation with a combustion chamber, thereby jetting high-pressure fluid and generating a propelling force to push the aircraft to fly. At present, the pressure generated by the compressor and the turbine that operate under action of a driving force is not great, and the fuel fails to be fully combusted within the combustion chamber of the engine. Therefore, the generated propelling force is not great either. Accordingly, an improvement is desired.